Mario Kart²
Mario Kart² is a Mario Kart game made by . It is for the 3DS, like Mario Kart 7. Like Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, it has pairs and special items. Playable Characters Default Unlockable QR Characters DLC Characters First Pack (Nintendo Crew, 80 Play Coins) Second Pack (Paper Team, 90 Play Coins) Alternate Partners Some character teams do not have the same weight, yet the smaller one always has a kart. Since it is impossible to put a heavy/medium person in a medium/light kart, there are alternate partners. When these two are put together, one of their special items is used without the other one. *Bowser Jr. + Baby Bowser - Bowser Shell *Diddy + Kiddy - Giant Banana *Noki + Wrinkly - Cane *Stingby + Cosmic Clone - Cosmoball *Lakilester + E. Gadd - Cloud *Lubba + Millennium Star - Power Star Items Track Items These items lay on the track only. *Item Box - Gives you items *Coin - If you collect enough, you can get karts Normal Items These items can be gotten by anyone. *Name - Most Likely to be Found - Description *Mushroom - 5th-1st - Gives you a speed boost *Triple Mushroom - 10th-5th - Gives you three Mushrooms *Banana - 12th-1st - Drops a banana peel, which can spin out opponents *Triple Banana - 7th-1st - Gives you three Bananas *Green Shell - 3rd-1st - Ricochets around *Triple Green Shell - 4th-2nd - Gives you three Green Shells *Red Shell - 5th-3rd - Homes in on the racer directly in front of you *Blue Shell - 12th-7th - Homes in on first place *Blooper - 5th-2nd - Splatters ink all over opponents' screens *Fake Item Box - 7th-3rd - Looks like an Item Box, but spins out opponents *Poison Mushroom - 12th-5th - Shrinks whoever runs over it *Lightning Cloud - 3rd-1st - Shrinks you after a little while, but you can bump opponents to get rid of it *Lucky 7 - 7th - Gives you 7 random items *Star - 12th-5th - Turns you invincible and makes you faster *Bullet Bill - 12th-10th - Carries you to 3rd-1st place *Super Leaf - 12th-3rd - Gives you a raccoon tail you can spin *POW Block - 7th-5th - Spins out opponents, unless they're in midair *Bandit Mask^ - 12th-7th - Makes you faster *Triple Fake^ - 8th-4th - Gives you three Fake Item Boxes *Feather^* - 12th-3rd - Allows you to glide in midair *Fake Coin^ - 12th-1st - Looks like a Coin, but spins out opponents *Micro-Goombas^ - 3rd-1st - Lay on the track, and when an opponent runs over them, they slow them down *Spiny Shell^ - 5th-3rd - It works kinda like a Green Shell, but instead of ricocheting randomly before breaking, it bounces in one specific pattern and takes longer to break ^ = New item ^* = Old item with a new ability given to it Special Items Courses Mushroom Cup *Toad Town *Peach's Castle *Mario Circuit *Dry Dry Desert Flower Cup *Luigi's Mansion *Wario's Factory *Yoshi Park *Chomp Farm Star Cup *Boulder Path *Waluigi's Bomb Shelter *Funky's Barrel Factory *Waki Waki Beach Special Cup *Baby Island *Mii Plaza *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road 3DS Cup *3DS Daisy Hills *3DS Wuhu Loop *3DS Bowser's Castle *3DS Rainbow Road WII Cup *WII DK Summit *WII Moonview Highway *WII Bowser's Castle *WII Rainbow Road GCN Cup *GCN Peach Beach *GCN Mario Circuit *GCN Bowser's Castle *GCN Rainbow Road SNES Cup *SNES Koopa Beach 1 *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *SNES Bowser's Castle 3 *SNES Rainbow Road Rainbow Cup *N64 Rainbow Road *GBA Rainbow Road *DS Rainbow Road *WII Rainbow Road *3DS Rainbow Road *GCN Rainbow Road *SNES Rainbow Road *Rainbow Road Story Mode Mario Kart² introduces Story Mode to the Mario Kart series. Ten of the default pairs and two unlockable race against Bowser and his minions Story It's time for the annual Mushroom Kingdom Grand Prix once again! Peach has invited all of her friends to join in the fun! But did she forget someone? Enraged at being left out, Bowser called his 9 Koopalings and 15 of his favorite minions and ordered them to cause havoc. First, Lemmy and Iggy Koopa popped Toad and Toadettes tires via spikes. Then, Boom Boom and Pom Pom replaced all of the Item Boxes with fake Item Boxes, knocking Wario and Waluigi out of the race. Just before Peach and Daisy got to the final lap, Wendy and Ellen made a fake detour, sending the princesses into the lake! It's madness! Enraged, Mario challenges Bowser. If the pairs from the real grand prix can defeat Bowser's pairs, Mario and his friends get to have fun. If not, Bowser can do whatever he wants. Bowser, with a smirk, agrees. Levels *Level 1 **Characters: Yvan & Wolley **Rivals: Goomboss & Goomba **Course: Toad Town *Level 2 **Characters: Wiggler & Petey **Rivals: Larry Koopa & Dino Piranha **Course: Peach's Castle *Level 3 **Characters: Boo & Shy Guy **Rivals: Ludwig & Red Boo **Course: Mario Circuit *Level 4 **Characters: Pianta & Noki **Rivals: Metal Mario & Metal Luigi **Course: Dry Dry Desert *Level 5 **Characters: King Boo & Dry Bowser **Rivals: Queen Booline & Booline **Course: Luigi's Mansion *Level 6 **Characters: Wario & Waluigi **Rivals: Boom-Boom & Pom-Pom **Course: Wario's Factory *Level 7 **Characters: DK & Diddy **Rivals: Kip & Kass **Course: Funky's Barrel Factory *Level 8 **Characters: Koopa & Paratroopa **Rivals: Roy & Morton **Course: Yoshi Park *Level 9 **Characters: Baby Mario & Baby Luigi **Rivals: Kamek & Baby Bowser **Course: Chomp Farm *Level 10 **Characters: Toad & Toadette **Rivals: Lemmy & Iggy **Course: Boulder Path *Level 11 **Characters: Yoshi & Birdo **Rivals: Rex & Dino-Torch **Course: Waki Waki Beach *Level 12 **Characters: Peach & Daisy **Rivals: Wendy & Ellen **Course: Baby Island *Level 13 **Characters: Mario & Luigi **Rivals: Bowser & Bowser Jr. **Course: Bowser's Castle After Level 13 is beaten, everyone begins to celebrate, but suddenly Bowser roasts Mario's kart. Enraged, Yvan reminds Bowser that they made a deal that Bowser only got to do what he wanted to if he won. Bowser then breathes fire at Yvan, telling him he always does what he wants. Bowser roasts all of the karts and grabs the princesses before beginning to flee. However, a portal opens up and Geno and Mallow come out on the Parade Kart. They challenge Bowser to a final race. *Level 14 **Characters: Geno & Mallow **Rivals: Bowser & Bowser Jr. **Course: Rainbow Road Bowser, enraged at losing again, tries to roast Geno, since he is made of wood. However, Geno calls down some shooting stars, which knock Bowser off of Rainbow Road and back down to the planet. Bowser Jr., the Koopalings and the minions call three Clown Cars and chase after Bowser, Jr. swearing revenge. Geno and Mallow then join the grand prix as it finally gets back into action. Karts All karts from Double Dash!! and the Standard Kart. The Standard Kart looks like MKAGP2's karts. Voice Actors Unlike previous games (other then Hotel Mario), this game has full voice acting for most characters. *Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Metal Mario, Baby Wario, Baby Waluigi, Shadow Mario, Geno, Pianta *Samantha Kelly as Peach, Baby Peach, Toad, Toadette, Yvan, Wolley, Mallow, Noki *Deanna Mustard as Daisy, Baby Daisy, Birdo *Kenny James as Bowser, Dry Bowser, King Boo, Boo, Shy Guy, Petey, Wiggler *Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. *Lani Minella as Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Boom-Boom, Pom-Pom *Mike Vaughn as Iggy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa *Dan Falcone as Roy Koopa *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi, E. Gadd *Takashi Nagasako as DK *Katsumi Suzuki as Diddy All other characters (and a few of these) have the normal voice effects from other Mario Kart games. Only Story Mode characters are truly voiced. Gallery ''See here: Mario Kart²/Gallery '' Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Peanutjon's Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games